The present invention relates generally to a hose clamp, and particularly to a configuration for the connection of an outward turned band end forming a loop for receiving a connection member of a hose clamp, exemplified by hose clamps of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-bolt variety.
Hose clamps are conventionally employed to seal the connection between a hose or tubing and a cylindrical fitting or nipple. The clamps encircle at least a portion of the outer circumference of a hose disposed about a fitting, and are caused to constrict, i.e., to impart a radially inward directed compressive force to seal the hose to the fitting. Hose clamps employing a generally resilient, elongate band having opposing ends turned back upon themselves to form opposing loops and having connection means traversing the region between such opposing loops for tightening of the clamp as exemplified by clamps of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-bolt variety are also known, and examples thereof are described for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,852,832 and 5,329,673. The turned back or outer loop portion of the band is generally affixed to an opposing portion of the radially outward facing surface of the band to form each loop, such as by welding or less typically, by bonding or mechanical affixation. Where the band member is substantially flat in cross-section across its length and including its looped ends, the respective surfaces to be welded to one another to form such loops can be readily disposed fully against each other in essentially complete contact without any appreciable voids therebetween, ensuring a generally rigorous and durable connection, as by welding at one or more discrete points, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cspot-weldingxe2x80x9d.
The utilization of radially outward extending flares along generally both lateral edges of the band portions of clamps other than those of the T-bolt variety for providing improved distortion resistance to the band as it is rolled from a flat configuration into a cylindrical shape for utilization as part of a hose clamp, and moreover for reducing the possibility of damage to the underlying hose by the band""s relatively sharp edges as the clamp is tightened into place is also known. It is believed that the use of such flares in T-bolt clamp constructions has not been known. A problem would be presented in T-bolt hose clamps combining the features of such flared lateral edges and their characteristic looped end portions, in that the flares along the lateral edges of each of the respective band surfaces to be welded to one another would likely tend to interfere with one another, preventing or restricting substantial intimate contact of such surfaces.
The present invention provides a hose clamp band member for encircling a portion of the outer circumference of an underlying hose, comprising a radially outward facing surface and a radially inward facing surface, a length extending from a first band end to an opposite second band end, and a width extending from a first- to a second lateral edge; at least one of a first loop member at said first band end and a second opposing loop member at said second band end, at least one said loop member having an outer loop portion and an inner loop portion each having a surface disposed against and connected to an opposing surface on the other thereof to form at least one connection point; said at least one loop member for receiving a tightening member for extending between the band ends to form said clamp, wherein said band further comprises a radially inward projecting rib extending along at least one lateral edge of said band, and said outer loop portion in a region including the connection point possesses a substantially flat cross-sectional configuration.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a hose clamp is provided comprising a band member as described above and further comprising said tightening member in the form of a T-bolt comprising a transverse portion and a shank portion, for extending between the band""s opposing loop members through respective apertures therein, and being formed and arranged to draw the loop members generally toward one another upon manipulation thereof.